disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Cricket/Gallery
Images of Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio. Promotional Images Pinocchio Jiminy cricket.jpg JC4.jpg JC3.jpg JC2.jpg JC1.jpg jiminy.gif|Official art from the Platinum Edition website paper dolls jiminy hat.png|Official art jiminyumbrella.png|Official art Jiminy2.gif Pinoke art.JPG .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary 28.gif .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary 28 24.png .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.gif Tsum Tsum Jiminy Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon A Time12-20110921-54.jpg|Jiminy Cricket's Storybrooke alias, Archie Hopper Onceuponstillsmallvoice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Publicity Images - Emma, Archie and Pongo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Publicity Images - Archie and Pongo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Publicity Images - Archie.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Released Images - Emma, Archie and Pongo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 1 - Archie.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 1 - Archie and Fiona.jpg Miscellaneous LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg 936full-mickeys-christmas-carol-poster-774x1024.jpeg Dis-spec2.jpg Null-FromAllJiminy.jpg Animation ''Pinocchio icerapinocchio0089.jpg|Jiminy begins the story icerapinocchio0178.jpg|Jiminy's original clothes icerapinocchio1201.jpg|Jiminy's new clothes pinocchio312.jpg|Jiminy and Pinocchio icerapinocchio2293.jpg|Jiminy with Gideon icerapinocchio2291.jpg|Jiminy with Honest John icerapinocchio6065.jpg|Jiminy's badge JC8.jpg Tumblr mj99l4FnX91qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Sigh.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Facepalming|link=Jiminy Cricket/Gallery tumblr_mu4pysrm3B1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Truthtime.jpg|"She's right Pinoke. You'd better come clean." Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7233.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7257.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7259.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7209.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3850.jpg Tumblr n3u1fyfrUy1rxt9glo1 1280.jpg JC on strings.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5483.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5485.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5491.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5493.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5533.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg Jiminy_Cricket.png Jiminy_Cricket_standing_up_to_Lampwick.png 1940-pinocchio-2.jpg Tumblr lveasbBWry1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3u02iOv3v1rxt9glo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3tswfnmV31rxt9glo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nplcqjnAFn1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nplcpo52Eo1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_nqd8ukRcHD1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nrgp26r5sC1r3jmn6o1_1280.png pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg|Jiminy pretends to be part of the music box. pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7402.jpg|"Where'd all the donkeys come from?" pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7739.jpg .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary.png .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary 28 24 25 22.jpg .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary 28 88.PNG Fun and Fancy Free Jiminy fun and fancy free.jpg Jcff&f.jpg|Jiminy in ''Fun and Fancy Free JiminyNewspaper.jpg JC on record player.jpg Tumblr n03d6bjQqP1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Jc slide in.jpg 2014-disney-musique-03.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-317.jpg tumblr_marlcwAjx61r3jmn6o1_1280.png Jc drinking.gif Educational Cartoons JiminyCricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket cartoon opening ImNoFoolJiminy.jpg|Jiminy in the "I'm No Fool" series NoFoolElectrisity.png 1956-you-human-02.jpg 1956-you-five-04.jpg 1956-you-five-02.jpg 1956-nature-camel-02.jpg 1956-fool-bicycle-02.jpg FoolElectricityCel.jpg jc at screen blackboard.jpg jc thinking.jpg sastbn-01.jpg jc and fool.jpg jc ready to swim.JPG 1955-fool-P1.jpg 1955-fool-P2.jpg 1955-fool-P4.jpg 1955-fool-P5.jpg jc on y&yey.jpg Jiminy Cricket from The Mickey Mouse Club.jpg jc and you.jpg jc in glasses.jpg jc and blackboard.jpg .028 Jiminy Cricket & Zachary 28 24 88.PNG Vlcsnap-2016-01-20-16h17m53s363.png ''Mickey's Christmas Carol Normal_mcc_151.jpg mickey-jiminy.jpg|Jiminy as the Ghost of Christmas Past in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol JiminyCricket-MickeysXmasCarol.png 1983-mickey-past.jpg Tumblr lw2u71Zd2M1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Jiminy Cricket from Mickey's Christmas Carol.png Miscellaneous Char 32804.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse 640px-Thereturnofjafar467-1-.jpg|Genie as Jiminy Cricket in The Return of Jafar wart and jimminy.jpg JiminyClones.jpg|Three Jiminys from an unknown wartime short. Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h50m25s003.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h51m22s326.png 65rfghj.png|Jiminy stars in Disney's Villains' Revenge Television ''Walt Disney anthology series JC7.jpg jiminychristmas.jpg|Jiminy singing ''From All of Us to All of You 1960-thisis-04.jpg JIMMINEY4.jpg JiminyCel5.jpeg ThisisYourLifeDonaldDuck2.jpg OnVacation1.png OnVacation2.png OnVacation5.png OnVacation8.png CricketDetective.jpg Chipdale.jpg Dis-jc-card.jpg Dis-jc.jpg Disney james-jiminy cricket from all of us to all ~OMdd7300~10160 20110109 503 6322.jpg Faoutaoy01.jpg From all.jpg Jiminy concluding the program.jpg Juleshow stjerneskud.jpg Faoutaoy JiminyCricket.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket2.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket3.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket4.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket5.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket6.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket7.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket8.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket9.png Faoutaoy JiminyCricket10.png 1957-donald-award-10.jpg 1957-donald-award-09.jpg 1957-donald-award-08.jpg 1957-donald-award-07.jpg 1957-donald-award-06.jpg 1957-donald-award-05.jpg 1957-donald-award-04.jpg 1957-donald-award-02.jpg 8078669-disneys-juleshow.jpg Jc all of us.jpg jc in charge.png Jiminy27.jpg ''House of Mouse Crikeehouseofmouse2.png|Jiminy Cricket and ''Cri-Kee in House of Mouse Jiminy Mickey.png|Jiminy with Mickey in House of Mouse Jiminy and Eeyore.jpg|Jiminy with Eeyore in House of Mouse. Timón mago Pepito.png|Jiminy with Timon in House of Mouse Jiminey.jpg TimonJimineyPumbaa.jpg|Jiminy with Timon and Pumbaa in the House of Mouse Mickey&Jiminy-HouseofMouse.png Jiminy&Minnie-HouseofMouse.png|Jiminy with Minnie in House of Mouse Jiminy&Cri-Kee-HouseofScrooge.png 2001-tousenboiteS1-06-00.jpg 37.PNG 79876925.jpg Once Upon a Time disney-j-cricket-02.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Archie Hopper.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x02 - A Bitter Draught - Emma Archie Meeting.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Archie and Evil Queen.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Archie Tied Up.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Archie Turns Into a Cricket.jpg|Archie is turned into a cricket again Once Upon a Time - 6x12 - Murder Most Foul - Archie.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x13 - Ill-Boding Patterns - Archie and Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x20 - The Song in Your Heart - Getting Married.jpg|Archie marries Hook and Emma Miscellaneous emdj096.jpg|Genie as Jiminy Cricket again MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo03.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo01.jpg jc am commercial.jpg|A stylized Jiminy Cricket in a commercial for American Motors jc for bakers chocolate.jpg|Jiminy in a commercial for Baker's Instant Chocolate Printed Media JC10.jpg December29th.png|Jiminy's page in Disneystrology Jiminy-Cricket.jpg Dtu-jiminyscamp.jpg|Jiminy Cricket with Scamp Dtu-dumbojiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket with Dumbo Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg Kalle anka god jul 19-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 18-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 12-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 11-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 10-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 03-500x500.jpg Kalle anka god jul 02-500x500.jpg Kaohv.jpg Kalle annka god jul.jpg Kalle-anka-onskar-god-jul.jpg Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar god jul 2009.png Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar God Jul.png Kalle-anka-och-hans-vanner-onskar-god-jul.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Le journal de mickey mai 1940.jpg Le journal de mickey juin 1940.jpg Le journal de mickey 1963.jpg 01Pinocchio 1939-12-24 100.jpg 16Pinocchio 1940-04-07 100.jpg 15Pinocchio 1940-03-31 100.jpg 14Pinocchio 1940-03-24 100.jpg 13Pinocchio 1940-03-17 100.jpg 12Pinocchio 1940-03-10 100.jpg 11Pinocchio 1940-03-03 100.jpg 10Pinocchio 1940-02-25 100.jpg 09Pinocchio 1940-02-18 100.jpg 08Pinocchio 1940-02-11 100.jpg 07Pinocchio 1940-02-04 100.jpg 06Pinocchio 1940-01-28 100.jpg 05Pinocchio 1940-01-21 100.jpg 04Pinocchio 1940-01-14 100.jpg 03Pinocchio 1940-01-07 100.jpg 02Pinocchio 1939-12-31 100.jpg 01Pinocchio 1939-12-24 100sm.jpg Tumblr msd6mgxMsj1qdrk8fo1 1280.jpg 3586-927-3956-1-four-color.jpg mm magazine 2-40 jc.jpg Discharcat1940.jpg Tumblr n6wrefSrgO1skqw0co1 1280.jpg Walt disneys pinocchio back cover.JPG 45070i lg.jpeg Polipinobookcoachman1.png PinocchioandJiminyCricket-stamp.jpg Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg Fun and Fancy Free video release poster.jpg BearCountrycomic.jpg Pinocchio read-along.jpg Pinocchio golden super shape.jpg Pinocchio dell comic 1962.jpg Jiminysfamilytree.jpg|Jiminy's family tree Concept Art JCmodel.jpeg|Jiminy Cricket model sheet (circa 1939) Jiminy model sheet2.gif|A second model sheet (circa 1939) JiminyYoyo.jpg jc anemones.jpg tumblr_n3y4zsGgjH1qdrk8fo3_1280.jpg pinjcms329.jpg Video games Jiminy Coded.jpg Jiminy_Cricket_KHREC.png|Jiminy in Kingdom Hearts coded Jiminy_Cricket_KH.png|Jiminy Cricket in Kingdom Hearts Jiminy Cricket KH3D.png Jiminycricketvg.png|Sprite sheet Jiminyflies.jpg|Jiminy's level Char 53367 thumb.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge Gsdx 20110609162502 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-02.png Gsdx 20110415134215 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110409060044 538x413.jpg Kh-monstro-01.png Gsdx 20110502043454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043449 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043415 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-10.png Jiminy Cricket and Riku.jpg JIminy- 15 992.jpg Pinocchio and Jiminy.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded Artwork01.jpg Jiminy03_KH.png|Artwork for Jiminy Cricket Jiminy01_Artwork.png Artwork04 KHreCOM.jpg epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-nintendo-3ds-1353592541-102_m.jpg|Jiminy with Mickey in Epic Mickey Power of illusion Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg KHReCoM_02.jpg Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg KHII.5 - KHReC - Screen Shot 02.jpg Unused_Beetleworx2_239.png|This is a type of Beetleworx that was scrapped completely. Its head is Jiminy Cricket, its body is Mickey's Trailer (from the "Mickey's Trailer" cartoon), and its legs are Dumbo's. Plus, doesn't that claw look like its arm? Walt Disney World Quest Opening 2.png|Jiminy in Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 3.png Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 2.png Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 1.png Walt Disney World Quest Screenshot 4.png Jimmy_Cricket.jpg KHREC Artwork.png Mickey&Jiminy Cricket-Power of Illusion01.jpg Mickey&Jiminy Cricket-Power of Illusion02.jpg Mickey &Jiminy Cricket- Power of illusion03.jpg Disney-Infinity-Jimity-Cricket.jpg|Test animation of Jiminy's model in the cancelled Disney Infinity 4.0. EmojiBlitzJiminy.png|Jiminy Cricket emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney parks and other live appearances 4393386578_2c1a2ca36b.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Disney on Ice 3699168399_7bfc01af85.jpg|Jiminy with Pinocchio at one of the Disney Parks 3508632583_681819ffee_b.jpg|Jiminy with Figaro and Cleo at one of the Disney Parks Jiminy1.jpg|An early costumed version. Jiminymural.jpg Pinocchios-daring-journey primary3.jpg Jiminybeware.jpg Jiminybadge.jpg Jiminy Cricket at Magic Kingdom.jpg|Jiminy Cricket at the Magic Kingdom. IMG 2296.PNG|Jiminy Cricket at the Disney Dreams Come True Parade Disney 2008 0506.JPG|Jiminy Cricket at the Disney Dreams Come True Parade Pinocchio mural.jpg Pinocchioridemural.jpg Pinocchiobighead.jpg|Jiminy can be spotted on the head of this early Pinocchio costume. Jiminy Cricket in SpectroMagic.jpg Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket Small World.jpg|Jiminy and Pinocchio in Disneyland's It's a Small World Jiminy Cricket HKDL.jpg|Jiminy posing for a photo at Hong Kong Disneyland. Merchandise and Miscellaneous 1263000441484.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Jiminy Cricket D23 Pin.png Jiminy Cricket in Bubble Pin.png Jiminy Cricket Pin.jpg 1141 pd1864253 1.jpg|Kellogg's Disney Jiminy Cricket wobbler WDCC Jiminy Cricket 001.jpg|Jiminy Cricket from the WDCC jimmycrecket.jpg jiminycocacola.jpg JiminyCricket war insignia.jpg Bongo7.jpg 13-disney-wwii-hutchinson-aviation-base-habit-newsletter.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Donald+Jiminy plastic figures.JPG Jc storyteller vhs jp.jpg Disneyland-Paris-Hotel-Pinocchio-and-Jiminy-Cricket.jpeg Jc bendable figure.jpg Tumblr ngp0xe3QQF1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg 6551011371496.jpg Lampwickalternatefatebook.png Jiminy Cricket Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Jiminy Cricket Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Phone Stand.jpg Tsum Tsum Size Comparison.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Pinocchio character ornament set.jpg Jiminy_Cricket_plush.jpg Jiminy mug.jpg Eric Goldberg Disney 92 anniversary.jpg|An illustration of various Disney "sidekick" characters by Eric Goldberg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Jiminy Cricket Jim Shore.jpg Jiminy Cricket jester.jpg JC9.jpg Jiminy Cricket Dorbz.jpeg D224a.jpg DBR56a.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Pinocchio galleries Category:Fun and Fancy Free galleries Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries